


Shocking End

by morganaDW (morgana07)



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Coming Out, Established Relationship, Implied/Referenced Sex, Las Vegas, M/M, Mild Anti-Destiel mention, No Sex, Other: See Story Notes, Post-Supernatural (TV), Schmoop, Some Humor, Supernatural Convention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 10:33:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4056766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgana07/pseuds/morganaDW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Vegas Con 2018. Supernatural will finally be ending after 14 seasons and its stars have chosen the final day to shock their fans with a couple announcements that Jared and Jensen knew were a long time coming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shocking End

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Mainly for some mild language. Also for some schmoop and fluff but nothing too explicit as this is one where there's sap but no real sex (sorry). I will also warn there is some mild anti-Destiel mention and talk in this so be aware of that if you're a fan of it and while it's nothing like a couple I've done, Jensen's opinion of it might not be something for you all so avoid.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.
> 
> Author Note: Last week a friend on FB posted some photos and asked a question. Well, the muse had been struggling last week and decided to go a couple routes with the plot. This is the first one.

**Shocking End**

** Las Vegas, Nevada 2018: **

Everyone expected Supernatural to end on Season 12 but its two stars shocked everyone from fans, to crew, to even the network by going another two years to Season 14.

Even then the ratings were still holding strong and the network said they’d be happy to renew again but both Jensen Ackles and Jared Padalecki had agreed that 14 would be it. They’d said before that they’d film so long as the ratings held, the fans enjoyed it, they enjoyed it and the writing remained strong and while most of that was still true both men also knew it was time to give Sam and Dean Winchester the end they deserved.

Because when they signed their contracts for the final two seasons, Jensen had insisted it be put in that fourteen was promoted as the last, it gave their writers time to write for that event but even then the stars had to step in a couple times to make their wishes known when it got back to them what was being hinted at in the writer’s room.

Usually Jared and Jensen let the writers do what they wanted with only a couple times in their long years of playing the Winchesters did either one or the other feel a need to speak up, object, much less make an appearance in the room itself. It was toward the end of Season 13 that the writers got a huge shock when both of their show’s stars made an unscheduled visit and it was a visit that no one there would ever forget.

Everyone on set, on the crew understood that after filming so long on a show that wasn’t expected to make it past their second season that Jared and Jensen were very protective of their characters. The two men had basically brought Sam and Dean to life and there were no doubts to anyone that in a lot of ways had become them in some ways as it was often easy to see bits and pieces of either Winchester in the men who played them. The day the door to the writer’s room slammed open to reveal a pissed off Jensen Ackles was the day the writer’s had to ask themselves just how much of Dean the man was channeling that day.

Jared and Jensen had always agreed on a number of things about the show, their characters, and while they weren’t always on the same page as the writers and producers in the later years there had always been one damn thing both men had insisted on and were damn well going to get it.

“Either they go out in a blaze of glory together or they retire together or Dean retires after an injury and Sam goes back to Law school but the operative word in whatever the hell you do is _together_!” Jensen had snarled after slamming his hands down on the desk to give each man and woman there a glare they knew well; they knew it because they’d often written it for the man to play. “There is no one of them dying while the other one carries on or parting on a dirt road for separate lives much less that other crap I got wind of. Sam and Dean go out together in death or they retire together but it’s together or Jared and I walk now and I don’t think the new Executive Producer will be happy if he gets that call.”

No one was sure who would take over the Executive Producer status for the final season. After Jeremy Carver left at the end of Season 12, Robert Singer had stayed and done an excellent job. He was still going to be there as a director but it had been hinted at behind the scenes that Jared and Jensen wanted someone special to head the show for their final season and it turned out that they got that someone.

Eric Kripke had left the show he created at the end of Season Five. He still held the rights and had his name on it and could call some shots when he felt needed but for the most part he’d been content to trust others with his dream. When he got a late night phone call from the two men who’d brought his little show to life he’d given their request only a moment of thought before he agreed to return for their final season.

It amused Eric to watch men he’d first met fourteen years earlier when Jared had barely been in his early 20’s read the riot act to the writing staff but it amused him more to see the shock on their faces when he walked into the room to toss out little booklets with various plots and scenes that he’d already had or gotten from the boys as he still had to think of them as.

“Break out the tissues and the Teflon body armor because this season will have tears and some pissed off people because yes, the boys will end this show together and yes, I will do what I should’ve done in Season Five and kill off that goddamn angel so whatever you all planned? Tear it up. I started this show with a vision and we’ll end it like Jensen and Jared envision.”

It wasn’t easy, emotionally or physically, to film that final season. Both men had given so much of themselves for 14 years so to finally know the end was close it was hard and there’d been plenty of times when Jensen would wake up to find Jared sitting in the living room watching their older seasons when both the show and Jensen were younger.

Jensen had been in his mid-20’s when he started filming Supernatural and now he was 40. He didn’t look his age really and was pleased with that as he often liked to tease his co-star that while Dean hardly changed the audience and Jensen had watched Jared grow up and that had been true.

Jared had been a fresh faced barely past 21 year old when he got the part of Sam Winchester and had literally grown up with every season they played. Jensen loved that he had a part in that, in helping Jared become the man he was today and he also loved the fact that even after they walked off that set for the final time that he would still have a part, a huge part, in Jared’s life as Jared would have in his.

It had been the middle of the first season that Jensen discovered the feelings he had for his co-star were changing, becoming deeper but he’d kept his mouth shut because while he knew he hadn’t been quite straight since his days on Daytime TV he didn’t want to lose Jared’s friendship by revealing that he was attracted to him.

By the middle of the second season however things began to change and it had been an innocent comment by a sick and upset Jared that had sent Jensen’s head spinning and things had never been the same for them from that night and that first kiss.

Fans of Supernatural liked to joke at how close they were and some had even hinted there was more between them but they’d laughed that off and just let the fandom believe and write their own little worlds while they kept what was between them a tightly locked secret.

Now the show would be ending in a little less than two months but that wasn’t all that would be ending for the actors as they’d made another decision, one that wasn’t as popular with their agents but one that both men knew needed to be done.

Ever since the end of Season 10, leading into 11 when too much stress, too much pressure and their busy lives had sent Jared down a dangerous road of utter exhaustion Jensen had tried to cut back on some of the extra duties they were locked into doing.

When they started doing conventions Jensen had held back. He wasn’t at ease with the public after several things had happened in his past but it had been Jared who’d slowly helped him to become more comfortable in public.

He didn’t like all aspects of the conventions, especially in the later years when the hassles over a make believe relationship between Dean and that damn angel started trying to take over the show and nearly made Jensen snap more than once. He didn’t like the time it took from their families or how tiring it eventually became as more and more appearances were added to an already hectic schedule.

After Jared finally collapsed and missed several appearances in Europe as well as some in the US since filming had to be more important than conventions. Jensen had finally put his foot down with both his agent and Jared’s to get them pulled out of several conventions that year he was surprised the ratings held given that decision was not well received with some of their fans.

This decision now also wouldn’t be he knew but after 14 years of steady filming, of appearing nearly twice a month for 10 months or so it was time to change something because as Jensen and those closest to them knew in some ways Jared had never really fully recovered from that time.

The conventions from Season 11 had jumped from 15 to nearly 20 but they’d backed out of a good many of those despite a fan outcry. “We love our fans but if they love us as much as they say they do then they need to understand Jared’s health is more important than whatever money we lose from breaking the contract to appear at those ones we’re not. I won’t watch him fall to pieces again by pushing too hard just for a day at a convention and I can’t carry the weight for both of us so like the show…it’s either both of us or neither of us.” Jensen had said in an interview to explain the choice to pull out of some scheduled appearances.

It hadn’t been an easy choice and Jensen knew Jared felt bad for it but neither could deny that it was getting to be too much to handle on top of filming 18 hours a day, to trying to find time to sleep much less see their families.

“Your health, your happiness, and getting that light back into your smile is more important to me and if those fans truly care they will understand.” Jensen told him one night as they laid in bed in Vancouver when both knew they really should have been flying to New Jersey.

Jensen knew they were lucky to have friends who understood and who tried to pick up the slack for them when they had to start backing out of conventions. It wasn’t easy for Jeff to always go to them but he did go to a few more conventions as did Samantha so Jensen thought while it wasn’t a popular choice and some fans never did understand their reasons the option to have photos or panels with John and Mary Winchester did help a little.

Now it was time for the huge four-day convention in Las Vegas and after some discussing, some going back and forth with agents, with officials from the convention promoter as well as a long talk with Eric, it had been decided to make the break in Vegas and Jensen was both scared and relieved as he stood in the Green Room watching as Jared paced nervously.

Out of all the conventions they did or might still do, both men had decided that Vegas would be one of the five that they’d agreed to carry on doing. The others would be decided on later since Jensen, speaking for them both, had sat down with their agents and the promoter to lay it on the table for them.

“You either let us cut back to five or six cons that we choose with the agreed upon number of ops or we do a few more but without the Gold panel and with no extra ops. We’ll do an hour long panel, our autographs, our solo photos and the duo op but that’s it. Take it or leave it but I’m not having him crash to the floor of the Green Room in exhaustion one day because you insist 20 plus cons is doable now that we’re not filming.”

Jared had been convinced no one would go for that plan as they’d been arguing with their management companies for years to get the conventions cut back instead of increased when it got to be too tiring on both of them. He’d been shocked when a smirking Jensen came back to tell him they’d gone for it after they realized they couldn’t bully him into more.

“Maybe you should be my manager,” he laughed as he looked over the paperwork to see just what Jensen had managed to get done.

“We’ll talk about that later.” Jensen had told him before they settled down to read the new scripts that would lead them to the end of their show.

Now they were in Vegas and had been since the night before so they could attend the Saturday night party. Jensen still didn’t always sing at them but he enjoyed the energy in Vegas and since he knew this was a special one for them he did, surprising everyone when he did more than one song.

When he sang ‘The Time Has Come’ he thought several of their friends might be starting to pick up on the vibes that something was different this time but no one said anything even though both Richard and Rob were watching them closely.

They’d done the Gold Panel, the last one they’d do, and kept everything normal. They joked, answered questions that were actually well thought out with only one little snarky moment when someone asked the question that Jensen knew was nearly inevitable about Dean and Castiel not being together.

Those questions had also been put in the new deal to be banned because Jensen was sick and tired of having to bite his tongue to keep from giving the answer he really wanted or from seeing how tense Jared got when that was brought up.

He saw Jared go still, he heard the crowd boo the question and while normally Jensen would shrug it off and ignore that question completely he decided if this was going to be the convention they made their break then it was also time to stop sidestepping this issue as well.

Standing up from the stool he was sitting on, Jensen heard a small whisper from beside him even as he caught movement from behind the curtains that told him that someone, probably Richard, was ready to make a fast appearance to defuse either him or the powderkeg that might erupt by whatever he said.

“I’ve said for…years not to ask me about that because I don’t play Dean that way. Dean is straight and heterosexual. Dean likes to flirt with women and if Dean Winchester has sex it’s with a woman,” he moved around the stage but let his hand glide over Jared’s back, out of the view of the fans, as he did so before turning to face the young woman who’d asked the question fully.

Jensen rarely made full eye contact when answering questions since there were too many people in the room but this time he did. “I’ve told Collins to address this matter with his fans since he keeps instigating it but I know he never did because he needs you guys to keep him on the show. Well, this the final season, so he’d damn well better address this but since I know he won’t even though he knows the fate of his character let me clear up any…misunderstandings y’all might have.

“Dean viewed Castiel as a friend once. He viewed him as the angel who pulled him out of Hell and he viewed him as someone who came in handy occasionally. That friendship has waned given that Castiel knocked the wall down in Sam’s head, that he unleashed Purgatory and the Leviathans who killed Bobby. He still hasn’t forgiven him for letting Sam out of the Panic Room to release Lucifer, he hasn’t forgiven him for pulling Sam out of the Cage without telling him. There are a lot of things that Dean hasn’t forgiven that angel for but none of that has anything to do with why the writers aren’t writing anything about Dean and Castiel’s ‘relationship’,” he could feel Jared’s tension as well as the subtle tension in the room as this was the first time he’d actually addressed this matter to the fans at a convention.

“The reason the writers aren’t writing anything about it? Other than the fact that I flat out told them not to and Eric Kripke is back in charge this season? They aren’t writing it because it doesn’t goddamn exist.” Jensen heard a step and knew Richard was on stage but decided to go with it. “There is no relationship between Dean and that angel. There never has been, there never will be and when he dies while there might be sadness, Dean will file that away in the same place he has when anyone else they’ve known has died. Nothing more. Now this panel is done and I hope you’ll take this answer to heart and not ask it at the afternoon panel.”

Jensen turned and just nudged a stunned Jared past a fighting not to laugh his ass off Richard to leave the stage. They had time to eat before autographs and a few photo ops were done and then the ultimate panel, the panel where they planned to make a couple announcements and Jensen planned to rock the fandom.

He’d changed as he always did between panels and watched as Jared burned off some restless energy before crossing the Green Room to catch him by the arm to pull him into his arms, feeling how tense Jared was by the rigid way he stood before finally feeling him start to relax.

“We’ve got this, Jared,” he said quietly but knew his friend was nervous for both what was to come and how it would be received. “Hey, if you want to wait, to give it more time or actually wait for the show to complete then we can. I want what you want and if you’re not ready then tell me and we’ll hold off.”

Jared was ready. He’d been ready for this since season three but he was just nervous to not only how they’d broach the subject but also how the fans would react or react to the other news they planned to drop on them that day.

Jared loved their fans and knew if it wasn’t for their support that the show never would’ve made it this long so he hated to upset or disappoint them. But he also knew they needed to make some changes or else they’d burn out given that he still got tired more easily than he had before and knew that was one of the reasons Jensen had pushed for the changes in their convention appearance schedule.

“No, I want to do this. I want to do all of it,” he said to reassure Jensen while trying to relax a little more as he leaned into Jensen’s arms more. “Just…promise not to snarl or go all Dean on the audience if things don’t go well?”

“Babe, we’ll have Richard on the stage a second after I go off script. I’ve got this.” Jensen’s smile was loving but there was also just a hint of mischievousness that told Jared their next panel probably wasn’t going to just be a shock to their fans.

People often thought Jensen was the more serious one out of the two of them and he was. Jared knew he was the one people looked to if mischief was caused on set or to think up the pranks that were so often pulled. He knew it and he let them think that because it was better for both of them for him to take the fall for their pranks but yet Jared also was aware that Jensen’s serious side only went so far and the man could come up with the best pranks or jokes. That was the other reason he and Jensen agreed not to prank each other and only work together to prank others because his co-star could be devious when he wanted to be.

This year the Vegas Con was huge with a lot more guests than normal even for Vegas. There were even some pop-in guests who’d crashed a few panels but Jared suspected word had leaked that something was up and this might not want to be missed.

Eric and Bob Singer were both in Vegas and backstage even though not official guests and their executive producer had taken the time between panels to step in for some last minute words of wisdom before it was time for them to take the stage for the other panel.

“Here, you might need this,” he said while handing a brown paper bag to one of the men still original to his crew as they heard the eruption of applause and screams as Richard introduced Jared and Jensen.

“Why would I?” Bob asked curiously, frowning as Eric merely looked back at him until it began to click and the man groaned. “Oh my God.”

Richard Speight Jr. had been ‘hosting’ the conventions for a long time now and he’d seen the show’s stars in a lot of moods but there was just something about this convention that made him stick around the backstage area. After Jensen’s answer to the question earlier he knew the odds of something going wrong this time was huge even though he’d growled at Misha Collins to rein in his minions before Jensen lost it on one again.

He stood close to the curtain so he could see both men while noticing that Rob, who was on stage, seemed to be frowning a little more at the sudden change to how to stools were situated and whatever Jensen whispered to him after going on stage and before he took his seat.

“What the hell are those two up to and why do I think it won’t be good?” he asked himself.

Jokes and pranks at the conventions were rare. Oh, that wasn’t to be said that things didn’t happen backstage and Richard knew half of it was probably the idea of the oh too serious Jensen Ackles because while the man clearly still was uneasy on a stage to sing or perform he’d seen him pull some really awesome pranks when he used to guest on the show.

“Kripke gave Singer a bag to breathe into.” Matt Cohen reported as he came up behind him to peek out the curtain to see that Jared was trying to demonstrate something that had happened on set recently while Jensen merely sat there to watch him with his usual half smile. “They’re going to do something. I asked but not even Collins knows what it is. Oh…and Jensen punched him earlier.”

“No shock there since half of us want to punch that guy for the crap he feeds these people,” Richard looked as a piece of paper was thrust thru the curtain at him. He tried to keep an eye on the stage while reading the hastily scrawled note Rob Benedict had passed along. “Oh Holy Hell,” he went back to read it again before jerking the curtain back to stare onto the stage while trying to decide if he wanted to go out now or wait for all hell to literally break loose. “Go tell someone to grab a video camera and go out front. I want live video of this one,” he added while calmly handing the note to Matt who read it and blanched. “Yep. The boys are back in town and they’re ending with a bang.”

Jensen and Jared had kept their plans mostly to themselves. Eric knew the one thing while they had alerted their close family and their wives but on the way to the stage it had been Jared’s idea to toss Rob a small warning since neither man wanted their God playing band leader to react too strongly to what was about to happen.

Of course Jensen knew the moment Rob got over the shock of what he’d whispered to him that he’d find a way to pass the word to Richard and soon the other guests who were still hanging around the convention even on a Sunday would have a small clue to what Jensen had been planning for a number of seasons.

He was happy to quietly watch as Jared demonstrated something and toss in his own corrections while letting his eyes wonder the packed room of fans.

It would feel weird to not film 18 hours nearly six days a week after doing it for 14 years. It would also feel weird to not travel to every convention but as he heard Jared’s laugh he knew there were other things out there for them and it was time to look into them. Plus as Jensen knew, they’d never ever fully leave this fandom as in some way he and Jared would probably always be Dean and Sam Winchester in some way.

They’d prearranged with the promoter that this panel would run over some but the crowd didn’t know that so it was plain when they stayed on stage longer than they usual did that the people in the audience began to get the hint that something was different.

Out of the corner of his eye, Jared caught a glimpse of Mark Pellegrino and Sebastian Roche loitering on the fringe of the crowd as they seemed to be passing a video recorder around between them. Turning to see that Jensen was rolling his eyes he knew he’d seen the Devil and an angel as well, Jared lifted his eyebrows in question.

“Well as usual Vegas has been loads of fun and Jared and I want to express our deepest gratitude to y’all for sticking with the show thru 14 years of angst, heartache, stunning cliffhangers and so much more.” Jensen stood up from his stool to begin to prowl the stage like he seemed to do when talking while Jared sat back down to watch him and the audience. “The show’s still got some surprises as we wind down but we also want to assure you that while there will be tears that it will come down to what this show has always been about: Sam and Dean.”

Jensen let his fingers run over a prop that was on stage, taking his time to settle the nerves that had suddenly crept up before turning to nod subtly at his co-star.

This much had been scripted or at least by them. No one in the back knew what the hell they were doing or going to say since technically they should’ve been off the stage 45 minutes earlier. “You guys have been the greatest fans for 14 years. Jensen and I wanted to do this in Vegas since despite a love for all the cities we go to this one has and will always hold a place in our hearts.” Jared began as he faced the now curious and almost hushed crowd, ignoring the sounds of muffled voices coming from behind the curtain as Jared swore it sounded like someone grunted in pain. “Y’all know we love you and we will never leave this fandom but…after a lot of talking and discussing things Jensen and I also wanted to be the one to tell you that we’ll be cutting back our appearances.”

The expected outcry was heard and Jensen had to turn away from the crowd to hide his smirk when he heard someone in the back let out a relieved breath as if thinking that was their big announcement. He caught Rob’s eye to merely smile in a way that Dean often would to reassure Sam and knew the man understood this was merely the first shock of an eventful convention.

“When we first started doing these it was five at the most but before that all happened back on Season 10 it was up to past 15 and while we love our fans it started hitting me that Jensen and I needed to start taking better care of ourselves so we cut back then.” Jared glanced over at the feel of Jensen stepping up beside him to try to focus on words he knew would be hard in the face of both complaints and support. “Supernatural Conventions will always be held and the promoter will always give you guys the best show, the best guests but…Jensen and I’ll only be doing about six a year.”

“Of which Vegas will always be one.” Jensen put in on cue as they’d both decided Vegas was a must. “We haven’t decided which other cities we’ll do or if it’ll be a rotating list but while we’ll support this show always and love y’all we need to cut back before we both burn out,” he eyed the crowd while nudging the shoulder nearest to him to offer a slow smile.

“We know this won’t be a popular choice since we got a lot of flack a couple years back for having to start cutting back the conventions we did. I’ll repeat what I said then…we love our fans but Jared’s health, my health and the simple fact that unlike Sam and Dean we get tired has to be what we think of in making this choice,” he knew most of their fans supported their choice even if it wasn’t a popular one but he also had seen the more negative responses or the belief that money should outweigh anything else.

“Jared and I have played these characters for 14 years. Sam and Dean Winchester may end but in a lot of ways we will never lose them or what they gave to us or to you, the fans.” Jensen took a slow breath as he took a step behind Jared to let his fingers run playfully across his shoulders to see Jared fight not to smile more at the touch.

“You, the fandom that has continued to support Jared and I, this show, through a lot of ups, downs, and some fandom issues that really never should’ve been issues to start with, will always be in our hearts, our thoughts. Even at conventions we might not appear at, we will be there in spirit because Sam and Dean is what this show is about and what it will end as,” he took a slow step away from Jared for this next part because Jensen needed to do this one last thing before they left the stage. “Those of you who missed the Gold panel might’ve heard I got hit with another of ‘those’ questions.”

Boos and hisses were heard since it had never been a secret that most of the fandom did not support the movement Misha’s fans always tried to bring up. They also understood Jensen’s lack of acceptance toward it or the mention of it.

“My reply wasn’t popular and I’m sure my words have already been twisted six ways to Sunday on Twitter or Tumbler but to those who missed it and because I want to finally make my opinion clear to everyone let me repeat.” Jensen saw Jared’s concern, he heard voices from backstage as well as another grunt and had a hunch what that might be but focused on the crowd. “Destiel is something the fans of Misha and Castiel created just like other fans created other stories or art based on the show. It was and always will be a fan based creation that would never have been canon or allowed on the show. It was never put on the show and much to anyone who might be hoping for it before the end…it will not be.

“I said from the first time it was brought up that I did not play Dean like that. There was never anything between my character and Misha’s character and as the show and Castiel draw to a close, there never will be so anyone who plans to flame Eric or the writers in the last few episodes? Don’t bother because I’m telling you now, Destiel was in your heads from the start,” the man who brought Dean Winchester to life walked back to where Jared was now standing to watch him closely as this announcement also caused a little ripple of discord thru the crowd but by then all Jensen saw was Jared and changed his plan a little.

“We love that you guys think so much of the show that you can create such truly brilliant stories and art. Hell, Jared and I’ve read some general and other types that actually put our writers to shame…sorry guys.” Jensen knew there were writers in the back who’d be glaring at him in a minute but had to be honest. And since he chose to be honest he decided to go all the way. “I’m adlibbing a bit more than we planned but before Jared and I head off for the next round of photos there’s one more thing I want to clear up so there’s no more misunderstandings between our fans and Misha’s.”

Jensen had buried a lot of emotion in order to keep the show on track and not make a scene when there had been plenty of times he could’ve, especially during Season 10 and after. “This man on stage with me? This giant Moose like man who gives so much of his heart, of himself for all of you? This is my best friend,” he saw Jared’s eyes go soft a moment before his dimples flashed as Jensen slipped a hand up to rest on his shoulder as he glanced out at the crowd but didn’t see them so much as he did the man in front of him. “From the first day in Eric’s office we clicked. We have spent 14 years filming as brothers. We bonded as brothers, as best friends and we’ve stood by one another during a lot of crap that only someone who films as much as we did could.

“He has taken a lot of grief for crap he never should’ve but the part of this I want made plain to those who seem to think Jared is not my best friend? I would die for this man if push ever came to shove so those who like to think the guy in the trench coat is who I really call best friend? Put that theory in the drawer with your Destiel dreams and lock it because Jared is and will always be the man I turn to when I need someone to talk to or bounce ideas off of,” he heard the muttered responses as well as others cheers but it was the trembling shoulder under his hand that locked Jensen’s focus as he held Jared’s eyes.

“Sam and Dean will end the show together. Jared and I will end the show together but unlike whatever ending comes up for the boys…there’s always tomorrow for Jared and I.” Jensen’s lips curved up slowly while throwing a look out to the crowd as his fingers crept up to the back of Jared’s neck in a way that they’d never done in public before. “Hey, Mark!” he hollered out to the man holding the video camera right then. “I know Richard sent you out here so you might want to zoom for this.”

Jensen heard Jared laugh softly as someone shouted something from backstage that he wasn’t getting any younger and neither were they. “Twelve seasons ago, Jared and I made Eric a promise. We promised to wait for the show to be over…well the show’s over in two more months but I’m tired of waiting to do this. I’m tired of pretending. I’m tired of hiding.

“I said Jared’s my best friend and he is. He’s also something else,” he slid his eyes to the crowd before coming back to curl his fingers into the front of Jared’s t-shirt while giving the still ever present beanie Jared wore a toss into the crowd before tugging a willing and eager Jared into his arms. “Mine.”

The simple word was whispered and went unheard as Jensen had tossed the microphone back over his shoulder to a wide eyed Rob even as Richard was coming thru the curtains while Jensen’s lips locked on Jared’s in a kiss that wasn’t staged or planned. It was a kiss like any other they’d shared since their second season only this one was on a stage in the middle of Vegas con.

It wasn’t hot or hard like some might have expected or imagined. Jensen wanted this kiss to show the love as well as the depth of their feelings for one another so he kept it slow, soft, tender while his fingers spread over Jared’s face as they kissed.

At first the room was dead silent as if no one could quite believe what was being seen. It took a loud wolf whistle from the rear of the room, Sebastian’s addition to the moment, before the crowd then erupted into a mixture of screams, cheers, and applause for what had always been hinted at but never confirmed…until that moment.

Any negative views went unheard over the more thunderous shouts and clapping. Neither man were aware of even that right that moment until a low cough was heard as Richard gave a subtle nudge to Jensen’s arm while helpfully suggesting they take this elsewhere now that they’d broken the fandom.

Jared’s cheeks were an adorable shade of pink as it dawned on him that not only had they just outed themselves in the middle of a convention but that he’d managed to forget where they were for the moment it took Jensen’s tongue to slip into his mouth to play.

Pulling back at Richard’s hint that it was time to break it up, Jared’s dimples were out as he met Jensen’s heated gaze with a happy smile as he glanced out at the crowd without caring that Jensen’s fingers had been in his hair during the deep and passionate kiss that both knew had gotten a little more heated than they played on right then. “I’ll still share him with you guys,” he told the fans before catching Jensen’s nod to head for the curtains and did just that with a final wave to their fans.

No one in the audience that day missed the scene on stage or the way Jensen’s smile softened at he watched Jared leave the stage ahead of him or how they looked at one another while trying to follow Richard’s advice to keep their hands off one another during the duo op or else he was kicking their asses.

The end of Vegas Con couldn’t come fast enough to the two stars who’d just managed to turn their fandom upside down. The moment they were cleared to leave after doing all their agreed ops and saying goodbye to their amused and a little shocked friends both Jared and Jensen were too tired to do more than fall into the bed of the room no one knew had been booked just for them.

The sex was slow and loving that night both because they were tired and because the mood between them seemed to call for it. Jared was half asleep as he asked Jensen what he thought would happen now. “We’ll end one chapter and start another.” Jensen replied as he settled to watch Jared fall to sleep in his arms like he could never imagine not doing now.

Both actors knew there’d be some fallout, some discord over not only the convention announcement but also their kiss but Jared also accepted that they’d probably never see the worst of it since he’d overheard a growling Mark threatening to turn the whole of the J2 fandom loose if he saw one wrong minion tweet.

“Jen?” he struggled to stay awake another moment to hear a soft hum that told him Jensen was just awake enough to answer him if he was quick enough. “I can still do…y’know…right?”

Jensen smiled more while kissing Jared slowly, sweetly. “Yeah, Jay. You can still write fan fiction if you want so long as I get to read it first.”

Jared’s hobby started while he was recovering from getting too tired and Jensen loved that his boyfriend got so happy every time someone commented on one of his short little pieces that was published under a pen name or two that he’d never ask him to quit; especially not now that they had the rest of their lives and careers ahead of them.

**The End**


End file.
